


Yours Truly

by jachaelas



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jachaelas/pseuds/jachaelas
Summary: Drea nodded to Jared's phone which he'd had set down beside him, as it lit up with a new message from Michaela. 'Meet me at our place, it's important.'
Relationships: Michaela Stone & Jared Vasquez, Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 17





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot that could follow on from my last post, inspired by the many conversations I've had with cass about how their rainkiss scene in s3 should play out<3

Michaela Stone had always struggled with commitment, which was why every single one of her past relationships had failed. However with Jared it had been different. She was never scared of committing to him, she was scared that she didn't deserve someone like him. Someone who spent months looking after her when Evie died, doing everything for both of them without really getting the chance to grieve himself. Someone who went undercover and risked his life for months to save her and her whole family. She loved him, there wasn't ever _any_ doubt about that, but now she was stuck. It had been 4 months since she left Zeke, and the divorce papers were signed shortly after. The time Michaela had spent alone showed her more than anything that she wanted to be with Jared. Nobody was sure if they were going to survive the death dates, and she didn't want to regret not at least getting a chance to be happy with Jared after they'd been robbed of that in 2013. 

Jared was happy. After everything that had happened, he was truly happy. He passed the lieutenants exam a month ago, and Michaela was there when he recieved his results. He remembered that feeling, when she hugged him, and told him that she'd never doubted him. It was Michaela who used to tell him that he'd make a great detective, which hurt him more than anything when she wasn't there to see him finally get promoted. But now things were better, he got to work cases with Michaela and Drea almost every day. He knew that the time he had with Michaela was special, and before he potentially lost her again he needed to make the most of what he had left. But Jared ached every time she smiled at him, because he was still in love with her. Hopelessly, dangerously, stupidly in love with her. He didn't want to jeapordise their friendship, so as much as it hurt him, he didn't act on his feelings. 

There wasn't anything particularly special about that day. Jared had tried to talk to Michaela a couple of times, but she seemed more on-edge than usual, as if she'd rather be anywhere else other than talking to him. He spent the day doing paperwork instead, before seeing Drea arrive back at the precinct alone that evening. 

'Vasquez?' Drea looked up at him as he sat on the edge of her desk, where she'd been sitting for less than ten seconds.

'Hey, you were out with Michaela, right?'

'Yup,' Drea nodded, barely paying attention to Jared.

'So, where'd she go?' Jared asked as the young detective turned to him, leaning back in her seat.

'On the way back here, she asked me to drop her off a few blocks away.' Drea replied as Jared looked outside at the torrential rain, slightly confused.

'Do you know why?'

'Nope, but I'm guessing that might have something to do with it.' 

Drea nodded to Jared's phone which he'd set down beside him, as it lit up with a new message from Michaela. He grabbed it before the eager young detective could read all of what the message said, much to her disappointment. 

_Meet me at our place when your shift is over, it's important._

_'Your_ place?' Drea asked with a smirk, as Jared shook his head at her.

'It's none of your business, Mikami,' Jared laughed, before grabbing his jacket and leaving the precinct. 

He was completely soaked within seconds of being outside, but he felt worse for Michaela who had been standing in the rain for much longer than him. When he arrived at their place, he found Michaela standing under a tree for shelter, wearing just her leather jacket.

'I didn't really consider that this might be hard with New York's weather,' She laughed, heading over to him. 

'You want my jacket?' Jared replied, looking at her soaking wet hair that was sure to make her catch a cold.

'No, I'll be fine.'

'Everything alright?' Jared asked, as Michaela nodded. 'Really?'

'I'm ok, I promise. I wanted to talk to you about something.' Michaela began to play with her hands nervously, as Jared nodded for her to go on. 'Do you remember the first time we came here?'

'Course I do.'

It was 2002, when they were just 16. When they shared their first kiss there, and carved their names into the bench. 

'We were happy.' Michaela smiled, as Jared shrugged. 

'Why are we here, Michaela?'

'I told you, J. We need to talk.' But before Michaela could start explaining everything, Jared stopped her. 

'I can't do this anymore, Michaela.' He sighed.

'Do what?'

'This. It's like a game to you.'

'That's not true.'

'You got married to someone else Michaela.'

'So did you.'

She regretted saying it the second the words came out of her mouth.

'Right.' Jared nodded.

'Sorry, that was low.' 

'I never know what you want, Mich. One minute you're nice to me, and the next you don't want to be around me, like you hate me.'

'I could never hate you, Jared.' Even over the sound of the rain he could still hear her voice wavering. 

'Then what do you want from me?' Jared asked, softening his tone slightly.

Michaela didn't say anything, shaking her head and taking a few steps towards him. Catching him off guard, she kissed him, and when he didn't pull away, she decided not to either. His hands were on her cheeks and hers in his soaking wet hair, as the two kissed for what felt like forever. When they pulled away for air, their heads stayed pressed together, as Michaela smiled. 

'It's always been you, Jared. It _always_ will be.'

He nodded, and pulled her into a hug. That's when they both knew, that they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

_Home._


End file.
